Joyeux anniversaire
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: Les retrouvailles de deux êtres qui se sont aimé. Elizabeth Weir & Juliet Burke [slash]


_Pour ma sweety…_

**Joyeux anniversaire**

Elizabeth, _grognant _: Hmmm…

La jeune brune, encore endormie plongea sa tête dans un gros tas de couverture afin de retrouver l'obscurité de la nuit.  
Malheureusement, quelqu'un d'autre en avait décidé autrement.

Juliet, _avec un grand sourire_ : Bonjour.

Difficilement, elle pivota la tête pour avoir un œil dehors et l'ouvrit doucement.

Elizabeth : Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
Juliet : A cause de toi, marmotte.

Refermant les yeux, Elizabeth se réinstalla confortablement dans l'épaisse couverture.

Elizabeth, _endormie_ : Tu n'es pas censé travailler ?  
Juliet : Et bien non… Souviens-toi, j'ai remplacé Mona il y a deux jours alors c'est à son tour de prendre ma matinée.

N'arrivant décidément pas à trouver ses aises, la brune tapota l'oreiller pour replacer sa tête lourdement dessus.

Elizabeth : Puis-je savoir pourquoi, alors que je suis complètement nue, tu as le privilège de porter MA chemise ?  
Juliet : Et bien figures toi que, comme la plupart des nuits que l'on passe ensemble, tu ne t'es pas gênée une seconde pour t'enrouler dans toute la couette et donc à me laisser me geler toute nue toute la nuit !  
Elizabeth : On est en août… La température moyenne la nuit est de 30°C.  
Juliet : On se demande alors pourquoi tu as besoin d'autant de couvertures…

Désespéré par sa compagne, Elizabeth lui tira la langue.

Elizabeth : Et pourquoi ma chemise ?  
Juliet : Et bien… Elle trainait sur le sol et j'ai trouvé qu'elle m'allait plutôt bien…  
Elizabeth : J'en conclu que tu as une fois de plus fais ton shopping dans mon armoire.

Grognon, Elizabeth se retourna dans la couette, dos à sa compagne.

Juliet, _murmurant_ : Et j'en conclu une fois de plus que tu es grognon au réveil.

Elle s'allongea près d'elle, la tête dans le creux du coup d'Elizabeth.

Juliet : Ce sont tes rides qui te font grogner encore plus fort que d'habitude ?  
Elizabeth : Mes rides… Qui d'ailleurs n'existent pas… Ne me volent pas mes chemises au moins…

Amusé, Juliet arriva à se faufiler un chemin dans la couverture pour poser sa main sur la hanche de sa partenaire.  
Malheureusement quand la blonde posa sa main sur sa peau, Elizabeth sursauta vigoureusement.

Elizabeth : Ahh ! Mais tu es folle ! Tes mains sont gelées !

La brune se retourna pour lui faire face.

Juliet : Peut-être que si j'avais le droit à des couvertures j'aurais les mains plus chaudes…  
Elizabeth, _soupirant_ : Je t'achèterais ta propre couette tout à l'heure, tu es contente ?  
Juliet : Quoi ?? Tu veux faire lit séparés maintenant ?  
Elizabeth : Si c'est la seule solution…

Attrapant les couvertures, elle les souleva sur sa tête et disparue complètement.

Juliet : Tu sais que je pourrais te donner bien plus chaud que n'importe qu'elle couverture de cette planète ?

Elizabeth resta inerte sous les couvertures.

Juliet : Bien… Puisque tu redors, je vais aller prendre ma douche…

Juliet se leva et partit vers la salle de bain du petit appartement.  
La sentant partir du lit, Elizabeth jeta carrément la couverture et se mis à genoux sur le lit et lança l'oreiller dans le dos de sa compagne.  
La blonde se retourna, un immense sourire sur le visage.

Elizabeth, _fort_ : Hey !!! Toi !! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Juliet explosa de rire en revenant près du lit.

Juliet, _innocemment_ : Oui madame ?

Désopilée, Elizabeth secoua la tête avant de plonger ses yeux sans ceux de sa compagne. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et doucement leurs visages se rapprochèrent dans un doux baiser passionné.

Juliet, _doucement_ : Joyeux anniversaire ma petite schtroumpf grognon.

En remerciement, Elizabeth répondit avec un baiser des plus coquins tout en glissant ses mains dans le bas du dos de sa compagne.

Elizabeth, _chuchotant_ : Est-ce que l'un de tes fantasmes serait que je devienne bleue ?

Juliet, prise d'un fou rire, attrapa l'oreiller devenu solitaire et fît tomber Elizabeth sur le lit pour lui poser le coussin sur la tête.

Juliet : Tu vas devoir souffrir pour ton insolence, oh toi, futur docteur Weir !

Elizabeth, qui se débâtait gentiment sous l'oreiller qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à un asmatique, réussi à attraper sa compagne entre ses jambes pour la faire se coucher sur elle.  
Prise au piège, Juliet retira l'oreiller et le fit tomber sur le côté du lit pendant qu'elle se collait tout contre le corps de sa compagne.

Elizabeth, _essoufflé_ : N'empêche que je vais finir par croire que me déguiser en schtroumpf est vraiment un de tes fantasmes… Si tu avais continué à m'étouffer je serais devenue toute bleue !

La jeune blonde se colla encore plus contre Elizabeth et doucement, remis une de ces mèches de cheveux rebelles derrières son oreille. Elle prit le temps de détailler tous les traits de son visage avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Juliet : Crois-moi, tu n'as même pas besoin d'être bleue pour faire partie de mes fantasmes.

Yeux dans les yeux, elles se fixèrent pendant un moment avec qu'Elizabeth retourne énergiquement Juliet sous elle pour se poster à califourchon sur sa compagne.

Elizabeth, _coquine_ : Alors… Ou est mon cadeau ?  
Juliet : Tu as l'air bien pressé !  
Elizabeth : Qui ne le serait pas…

Elle se rapprocha doucement de Juliet pour poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Elizabeth, _chuchotant _: Surtout après le cadeau que tu m'as fait l'an dernier.

Elle lui mordit gentiment le lobe de l'oreille avant de glisser sur le lit pour se lever, attrapant au passage les mains de sa compagne pour qu'elle se lève en même temps.

Juliet : Et bien il va falloir être encore un petit peu patiente… A moins que tu veuilles qu'on aille le chercher toute nue…  
Elizabeth : En l'occurrence je serais la seule nue du couple puisque je te rappelle que tu as, sans vergogne, volé ma chemise…

Juliet lui attrapa le bras pour la trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Juliet, _lasse_ : Je sens que tu ne vas pas hésiter à me le répéter toute la journée…  
Elizabeth : Tu ne m'aimerais plus autant si je ne le faisais pas.

En pleine rue, Juliet derrière Elizabeth, les mains sur ses yeux, tentaient de faire marcher sa compagne jusqu'à son lieu de prédilection. Enfin, sans compter sur l'attitude puérile de sa future docteur en science politique à l'âge mentale d'une enfant pourri-gâtée.

Juliet : Liz, s'il te plaît…  
Elizabeth, _innocemment _: Oui ?  
Juliet : Rahh J'aurais du te laisser dans la voiture. Tu es vraiment insupportable quelque fois !

Ne voulant pas aller trop loin pour n'engendrer aucune dispute aujourd'hui, Elizabeth se laissa finalement faire pour enfin arriver là ou Juliet l'emmenait.  
Glissant sa main gauche pour recouvrir les deux yeux de sa compagne, Juliet descendis sa main pour ouvrir une porte devant elles. La brune reconnu le son de la clochette, typique des petits magasins de quartiers pour avertir les commençants de l'arrivé d'un nouveau client.  
Prudemment, elles avancèrent dans cet endroit connu par la blonde pendant qu'Elizabeth cherchait des repères pour reconnaître le lieu ou elles étaient. L'odeur ambiante, bien que pas habituel, lui était connu… Et puis ses petits bruits qu'elle entendait… Etais-ce des miaulements ? Etrange…  
Se laissant guider, Elizabeth senti qu'elles venaient de nouveau de franchir une porte pour entrer dans une pièce plus calme.

Juliet : Nous sommes arrivés ma puce, tu es prête ?  
Elizabeth : Est-ce que je suis censé avoir peur ?  
Juliet, _riant_ : Oooh oui, je pense que ton cadeau va te manger dès qu'il te verra !

Toujours les mains sur les yeux de sa compagne, Juliet déposa de légers baisers de son cou jusqu'à son oreille.

Juliet : C'est bon ?  
Elizabeth : Je crois… Oui.

Après un dernier baiser, Juliet retira doucement ces mains pour laisser une Elizabeth un peu perdu dans cet environnement nouveau.  
Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce, elle remarqua le papier tapissé, légèrement abîmé, d'un bleu éclatant… Puis avant de pouvoir continuer son inspection, elle se retourna en entendant un bruit étouffé.  
Juliet sourit, amusée de voir les yeux de sa femme devenir aussi énorme à la vue du petit nounours vivant d'une couleur blanc-dorée adorable.

Elizabeth, _fronçant les sourcils_ : Qu'est ce que…  
Juliet, _tendrement_ : Joyeux anniversaire.

La brune se retourna vers sa compagne pour la regarder, un peu perdu.  
Juliet lui pris la main et l'amena près de la table ou le minuscule chiot essayait d'attraper une balle de mousse dans sa gueule beaucoup trop petite.

Juliet : Je l'ai nommé Sedgewick, comme ton actrice préférée… Mais si ça ne te plait pas tu peux chan…  
Elizabeth, _la coupant et_ _touché_ : Non, non, c'est parfait.

Emu, une larme coula le long de la joue d'Elizabeth avant qu'elle n'aille, avec les doigts tremblants, caresser l'animal derrière son oreille.

Elizabeth, _gaga_ : Tu sais que tu es magnifique toi.

Avec son autre main elle lui caressa tendrement le dos pour que le chiot finisse par réagir de la venue de cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. Il avança son museau vers son visage et commença à la renifler afin de se souvenir à jamais de l'odeur particulière de celle qui allait être sa maitresse.  
Un peu reculée, Juliet regardait la scène avec un grand sourire. Sachant pertinemment que sa compagne rêvait d'un animal de compagnie depuis longtemps.

Juliet, _fière_ : On dirait que ton cadeau te plaît ?

Elizabeth se retourna avec un immense sourire sur le visage mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'un homme, relativement âgé pénétra dans la pièce.

Homme : Voilà donc notre chanceuse !

La blonde accueillie chaleureusement le vieux commerçant en lui serrant la main.

Juliet : Bonjour monsieur George ! Et merci beaucoup.  
Monsieur George : Bonjour ma petite Juliet. Je vois que le chiot que vous avez choisi était le bon.

Le vieil homme était heureux de voir les yeux pétillants de la jeune femme qui venait de rencontrer le nouvel amour de sa vie.  
Amusé, il prit la petite sacoche qui se trouvait sur le buffet contre le mur.

Monsieur George : Une photo ? Pour ce souvenir de ce moment ?

Elizabeth regarda Juliet qui lui fit comprendre que c'était à elle de choisir, c'était après tout, son anniversaire.

Elizabeth : Avec plaisir, monsieur.

Elle invita Juliet à venir près d'elle et attrapa Sedgewick dans ses bras. La blonde l'enlaça et colla sa joue droite contre la joue gauche de sa compagne.  
Avec un immense sourire, le vieil homme appuya sur le bouton de l'appareil pour immortaliser l'un des plus merveilleux moments de la vie de ses deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

_10 ans plus tard._

Elizabeth venait de terminer de se préparer. En effet, après que l'équipe du colonel Sheppard ait rencontré une civilisation technologiquement très avancée, elle avait décidé d'aller elle-même sur la planète en question afin de rencontrer de probables futur alliées.  
Sur d'elle, Elizabeth arriva enfin dans la salle de contrôle ou elle trouva John.

John, _taquin_ : Prête à marcher pendant 10 kilomètres sous la pluie et dans la jungle ?  
Elizabeth, _souriant_ : Je crois avoir déjà fait pire colonel.

Ensemble, ils descendirent les marches vers la porte où les trois autres les attendaient.

Rodney, _excité_ : Ah Elizabeth ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre compte à quel point ils sont exceptionnels ! Assez étranges… Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord avec moi mais ils ont des labos sous terrain impressionnant et font des recherches sur la physique et la biologie, c'est incroyable !!  
Elizabeth, _amusé_ : Rodney…  
Rodney, _de plus en plus rouge d'excitation_ : Apparemment ils vivent sur une sorte d'île ou les lois de la physique sont totalement différentes ! Newton déjà parlait …  
Elizabeth, _souriant_ : Rodney, vous savez que vous m'avez déjà mentionné ceci pendant le briefing hier.  
Rodney, _décu_ : Oh, désolé…  
Elizabeth : Ne soyez pas grognon.

Elle lui passa une main dans le dos et il retrouva un peu le sourire.  
Tous ensembles, ils traversèrent la porte et c'est 1h30 plus tard qu'ils parvinrent enfin au petit village qu'ils avaient trouvé lors de leur dernière mission.  
Un homme, les cheveux courts, marchant à l'aide d'une canne vînt à leur rencontre.

Homme, _un peu trop enthousiaste_ : John ! Qu'elle plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous si vite !  
John : Content d'être de retour ici, Ben.

Il lui serra la main et se mis sur le côté pour laisser apparaître la troupe qui le suivait.

John : Vous connaissez déjà tout le monde il me semble, à part…  
Ben, _le coupant_ : Elizabeth Weir, c'est cela ?  
Elizabeth, _gêné_ : Hmm, oui. Bonjour.

Il lui tendit la main et elle la serra en retour.  
Sans savoir dire pourquoi, Elizabeth ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec cet homme beaucoup trop souriant à son goût. Ces années passées à l'ONU lui avait appris à se méfier des hommes qui souriaient trop.

Ben, _joyeux_ : Rodney, si je me souviens bien vous étiez impatient de pouvoir visiter nos locaux !  
Rodney, _vivement_ : Oh oui ! On peut y aller ?  
Ben : Bien entendu !

Toute l'équipe se prépara alors à le suivre.

Ben : Oh… Elizabeth… Je crois que vous devriez aller là bas, dans la maison jaune.

Il lui indiqua une maison bien précise pendant que la leader fronçait les sourcilles.

Ben, _énigmatique_ : Je crois que vous trouverez ce que vous voulez là bas.  
Elizabeth, _perdu_ : Vous voulez dire, votre chef pour parler de …  
Ben, _la coupant_ : Allez-y, croyez-moi. Et n'hésitez pas à entrer…

Voyant le visage perdu de sa chef, John décida de reprendre tout en main, bien qu'il ne comprenne rien lui-même.

John : Très bien… Disons que Ronon et Teyla vont avec Rodney et je reste avec Elizabeth pour aller visiter cette charmante petite maison.  
Ben, _souriant_ : Parfait !

Sans plus un mot, il parti, suivi des 3 compères assez rapidement dans la jungle.

Elizabeth : Est-ce que la dernière fois ou vous êtes venu il était aussi étrange ?  
John : Rodney vous avez dit qu'ils avaient parfois des réactions bizarres… J'ai une sensation étrange quand je parle à se type, j'ai l'impression qu'il connait mes pensées…  
Elizabeth, _réfléchissant_ : Oui…

La diplomate regardant autour d'elle… Une petite vingtaine de maison, toutes identiques qui trônait en plein milieu de la jungle… Tous ses gens qui vivaient leur vie, comme s'ils n'étaient même pas la… Le fait aussi que Rodney lui avait précisé qu'ils ignoraient ce qu'était les wraiths…  
Le scientifique avait peut-être trouvé un paradis scientifique mais rien ne lui faisait confiance ici.

John, _doucement_ : Nous devrions peut être allé voir ce qu'il y a dans cette fameuse maisonnée ?  
Elizabeth, _murmurant_ : Oui…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant la maison en question… Petite maison jaune pâle qui n'était pas sans rappeler un style conventionnelle américain des maisons des quartiers aisés, même si elle restait petite.  
Elizabeth toqua doucement à la porte mais personne ne vînt à leur rencontre.

John : On devrait peut-être entrer… C'est ce que nous à dit Ben, non ?  
Elizabeth, _peu rassurée_ : Oui…

Elle tourna doucement la poigné de porte et dans un petit grincement, découvrit le couloir qui cachait derrière. Le sol était recouvert d'un simple parquet et les murs d'un papier peint clair… et jaune. Elizabeth avança prudemment dans le couloir pour arriver dans la pièce principal de la maison. John lui suivait, arme en main.  
Sans trop savoir pourquoi, un frisson l'envahie. Elle n'était jamais venue ici auparavant et pourtant la pièce, lui semblait familière. Baudelaire, Stephen King, Molière… Ces livres… Elle les avaient déjà vus quelque part…  
La diplomate s'avança vers une étagère ou il y avait deux cadres photos. De la ou elle était, il lui était impossible de voir les visages mais quand elle approcha sont cœur rata un battement. Elle attrapa le cadre le plus petit pour caresser l'image avec sons pouce. Cette photo… Ce papier bleu défraichi et ce vieux meuble de bois frotté… Ce magnifique petit chiot qui était maintenant une magnifique chienne. Mais surtout ce visage qu'elle avait de si nombreuse fois eu peur d'oublier… Ces fossettes… Ces cheveux… Ce sourire…  
Elle se retourna vivement en entendant le grincement caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte.

Femme : Désolé du retard, Ben voulais absolument que…

La jeune femme blonde venait d'arriver à hauteur de ses hôtes. Elle regarda John quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne s'embrume et se perdent dans ceux d'Elizabeth dont une larme coulait sur sa joue.  
Le cadre tomba sur le sol dans un son de verre cassé, mais personne n'y fit vraiment attention.

Elizabeth, _difficilement_ : Juliet ?

**FIN**


End file.
